Keeping Watch In The Night
by Sapphire Warrioress
Summary: On a winters night in ancient Israel, a brother and sister are asked to take part in the greatest story of all.


My brother and I were among the first to hear the voice of Aslan in Narnia. Deep strong and compelling, the notes of our lord's song shaped us into the stars of this newly created world.

Our first thoughts were for Aslan and his great father, who had set us the task of watching over this world yet to be named. We were overwhelmed by the glory of his presence, awed by the song which flowed in an ever-changing melody from the one who had sung us into existence.

And in that moment I, Alambil, determined that I would follow the call of my lord's voice, gladly serve the emperor over the sea and his son in whatever tasks they set before me.

I could not know on that day that ages hence, I and my brother Tarva would be called upon by Aslan's father to travel to another world, so that we might announce the coming of Aslan to the sons and daughters of the lord Adam and the lady Eve.

The call came to us on a clear winter's night. You who dwell on the earth hear the voice of the creator in a number of ways. For the star folk it is in the music of the wind and dance of the clouds that we hear the call of the highest king.

Thus it was on that night, that Tarva and I received a summons to another world.

I was to join other servants of the creator, to bring a long awaited message of hope to a race beloved by our maker.

So I traveled to a land called Israel, to a field where sons of Adam kept guard over their flocks.

I saw at a glance that these were simple humans, content with the work they loved, possessing a respect for all living things.

It was good to see that unlike the ruthless Calormenes of my world; here there were some among the race of men who cared for the dumb animals not just out of duty but a love for all creatures.

I smiled as I heard one of these shepherds remark on the quietness of the night. It would not remain calm for long.

I knew through the message given to me, that something momentous was about to occur, something which would be felt and reflected in all worlds.

Such moments in history are rare, but when they happen, there can be no doubt that the plans and purposes of Aslan and his great father are about to be set into motion.

It was hard to remain still and silent, like the flaming balls which were my people in this world. If I had been in Narnia, I would have been dancing with my kin, expressing in song and movement the joy we took in our creator and displaying his messages for all to read.

I more than the rest of my people was always impatient to begin the eternal steps of my dance and song, knowing that my notes were often needed in times of war to restore hope to those who fought below.

Perhaps this was why I was chosen, so that by knowing what it was like to live in another world, I could learn that there is a time for music and dance, and a time to simply watch and listen.

So I forced myself to remain calm, adopting the attitude of those I had seen gazing up at the night sky.

Often I have wondered at their looks of awe or thoughtfulness, for there was nothing remarkable about my race that I could discern. To us, the dances and songs we pour forth are as natural as the need to draw breath.

Yet now as I looked down upon these sons of Adam, I understood what fascinated all who looked at my people. There was serenity to be found in watching the activities of men from afar performing their tasks, to see each expression and movement take shape and become a dance in which all the earth could share.

So absorbed was I in my thoughts, that I did not at first sense the coming of one of the emperor's messengers, bringing news of joy and hope to a nation who had waited for so long to hear this proclamation.

I listened as he spoke of the birth of a king, called in the tongue of men the Messiah, Christ the Lord. And I understood at last why my brother and I had been called to this world on this night. For the race of Adam was about to receive the one called in Narnia by the name of Aslan. And through him the race of men was to be restored to true fellowship with the creator, by the sacrificial death and resurrection of his son.

Below me the shock and fear on the faces of the shepherds had turned to wonder and awe, as they listened to the messenger's proclamation.

Scarcely had the messenger finished his announcement, when I was surrounded by a great host come from Aslan's country. They sang a song of joy and praise to our creator and his son who had come to dwell amongst men.

And the song I had tried for so long to hold back burst forth from me in a torrent of sound. Eagerly, willingly I sang peace on earth and good will to all men, overcome by the magnitude of the plan Aslan and his father had conceived.

I sang as I had never sung before, pouring forth the music of my soul in an offering of thanksgiving and joy. Words of awe, gratitude and hope flowed from me in a melody which no mortal voice could ever capture for the sheer complexity and richness it contained.

Only once did I pause in my song, to look down at the humans below. They too were rejoicing with an exuberance which equalled my own, offering praises in their strange tongue to the emperor for his mercy to his chosen people. The passion of their worship moved me in a way Narnian music never could, for their song was the song of a people who had thought their land forsaken by hope, only to be gifted with a treasure beyond price.

But deeper still within my soul was an unspeakable joy, that Aslan and his great father would be made known to all peoples and worlds. And neither the hand of time, nor the reaches of space could thwart their purposes.

My song drew to a close as the messengers of the emperor took their leave. The sons of Adam rose to travel to the place where the Lord called Jesus in their tongue lay in a humble stable.

I wanted to follow them, but was held back by the voice of my creator. He told me that my part in this story was at an end, that I must linger a time until the return of my brother Tarva.

And so I heeded the call, remained silent and at rest, awaiting the return of my brother. His was a different, and in many ways a harder task than the one I had been given. For to him had been appointed the duty of guiding 3 learned men across the desert sands, in search of the one they called King of the Jews.

Note from the authoress: I'm on a different computer and can't get the italics to work. My apologies to everyone reading this Narnian tale.

This Christmas holiday has been really busy, and I've only found time to sit down and write in the last couple of days.

Also I only realized after I posted this chapter, that this story definitely doesn't fit with the Narnia timeline. Thanks also to a reviewer who pointed that out.

The idea for this story came from a conversation I had with a relative, when she said that it's hard to make the Christmas story unique and exciting, although it is one of the most important holidays for people of the Christian faith.

Out of that comment came the idea for this story, and once I started typing the chapter sort of wrote itself. So just don't try to fit this tale into the timeline of the Chronicles, and my apologies to everyone wanting me to stick strictly to what's the accepted timeline for Narnia.

To readers following my other stories, I'm hoping to post more chapters for Remember The Four, and Let Me Know Your Face this weekend.

I generally get more writing done over holidays, and as university starts up again next week I won't be able to update very often as I'm taking a full course load.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and appreciate any feedback.


End file.
